


Trick or Treat

by escherlat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a fluffy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherlat/pseuds/escherlat
Summary: Kate Marsh: dutiful daughter, exemplary member of the Church. In a world of judgment, fear, and strictures, that's who she's allowed to be. Only one night a year does she allow a glimpse of her real self.That changes when she attends Blackwell. Away from the people that would judge, constrain, and condemn her, she decides for the first time in her life to embrace who she is. Life will never be the same.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Trick or Treat

_It’s so naughty!_

Kate shivered as she held up the outfit. The reds, purples and blacks blended so well together. The skirt had a satiny hem that shone in the light. And the blouse was form fitting.

_Mom would never let me wear this at home, but here…_

After making sure her dorm room door was locked, she moved stuff in front of the door. If anyone at Blackwell saw her in the outfit she’d die of embarrassment! Well, except for one person. 

The blouse and skirt came off easily and she hung them in the tiny closet. Her bra and panties made their way to the little hamper. For a moment, she stood in her dorm naked with her eyes closed. There was something freeing about this. She tilted her head back and let her shoulders and arms relax. Tonight was special, a night of freedom and rebirth.

Kate opened her eyes, lifted her head, and stepped to the bed where the outfit was laid out. The silky smoothness of the matching bra and panties sent more shivers through her as her fingers slid across their surface. The voices of ministers and parents yelled in her mind about the sinfulness of her thoughts. She held up the bra, her hands trembling so much she almost dropped it. Her fingers fumbled through putting it on like it was the first time she’d ever worn one.

The moment she slipped the cups over herself a curious buzzing exploded in her chest and she almost fell. She caught herself on a corner and leaned forward. The bra was so smooth and a perfect fit. Much better than those cheap, plain ones her mom always made her wear. Her body continued to buzz as she breathed in and out. Finally, she was able to stand again and hurriedly put on the panties.

Like the bra, when the silky cloth snuggled her hips and crotch, she had to pause and lean against the corner. In a few minutes, she had rejected a lifetime of restraint and repression. She didn’t know whether to laugh in triumph, cry in fear and shame, rejoice in the freedom she felt, tremble in guilt, or what. She settled for focusing on how the new clothes made her feel.

When she looked up, Jesus was staring at her and she froze.

_Oh, Lord, what am I doing?!_

She knew what she was doing, though, and she didn’t want to back down ever again! On wobbly legs, she stumbled across the room and draped a shirt over the picture. With her mind alive with accusations and daring thoughts, she hurried through putting on the rest of the outfit and her makeup.

When done, she stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. If anyone at church saw her, they’d be scandalized! Bare shoulders, tops of her breasts exposed, and a top that clung in a way that left little to the imagination. For years she’d been warned against such dress, pushed in the opposite direction. After two months in the dorm away from friends and family, she’d finally permitted thoughts long buried and denied to surface. It scared her but also invigorated her.

_I look… pretty. I am pretty._

The top and bra gave some definition to her chest, far more than she’d ever let herself have and it filled her with so many _things_. She stood tall with shoulders back and smiled at her reflection with confidence. Tonight she was not Kate Marsh, daughter of a minister and advocate for abstinence, all things that were her parent’s wishes. No! Tonight she was… Lilith!

Lilith didn’t wear her hair up in a bun. Shaky fingers plucked the pins from her hair. Slowly, she unwound it until it hung long and free. Lilith wasn’t one to be tied down by tradition and others expectations. She brushed the hair, removing a few snarls and tangles, bringing a lustre to it.

After brushing, she donned the last few parts of her outfit.

_So pretty. I hope…_

Lilith bit her bottom lip as uncertainty about her plan flooded her. Tonight was the first time in her life she’d dared this, dared to reveal herself.

_Lilith is confident. She knows what she wants and goes after it._

And she had one goal tonight. She’d achieve it, she just knew it!

She swept a cape around her shoulders and grabbed her purse and bag. She opened her door a crack. No one was in the hall. As quiet as she could, she slipped from the room and down the hall.

* * *

“You goofball,” Max laughed as she slapped Chloe lightly on the arm.

“Dork,” Chloe retorted with a smile.

The two walked along a street in the early evening. All around them, monsters, elves, goblins, pirates, ninjas, super heroes, mythical beasts, and more ran and laughed and roared. Halloween was alive and well this year in Arcadia Bay.

Chloe had dressed as an Elf Barbarian, complete with giant plastic axe. It was one of the good memories of years past and this was a way to share it with Max. The fact Max kept ‘accidentally’ touching all her exposed skin didn’t hurt either. It was a bit chilly for the costume but also gave Max an easy excuse to walk with an arm around her.

Max’s costume was arguably a little more practical with the evening chill. The furry onesie kept her comfortably warm. Chloe adored the way she’d painted her face to look like an otter. Her fingers had a way of finding the whiskers and tracing them back to Max’s cheeks.

Their baskets were only partially full since they didn’t stop at each house. That was difficult anyway with all the costumed kids running around. Even though parents watched them from the sidewalk, too many kids crowded each house.

“Who’s the cute witch,” Chloe asked.

Max pulled her attention away from studying the sidewalk for tripping hazards and looked ahead.

A woman walked confidently toward them. A short black skirt, edged with purple, flowed around her thighs as she walked. Purple thigh-highs rose from the short boots. A black, red, and purple form-fitting top peaked from beneath a cape that billowed in her wake. A pointed, wide-brimmed hat completed her look. She walked with purpose and the pair found themselves edging to the side to let her pass.

Except she stopped before them, bright hazel eyes looked up at them. Long hair flowed around her neck and shoulders. A smile tugged at the corners of her eyes and mouth but didn’t show. With eyes focused on Max, she purred, “Such a cute and cuddly otter!” Her eyes shifted to Chloe. “With a strong, tall elf to guard her.”

“Kate?” Max’s mouth had dropped open when she recognized the voice.

“Your shy friend!” Chloe gasped, “you didn’t tell me she was so cute!”

Lilith shook her head. “Not Kate.” Fingers brushed Max’s hand. “Lilith, and I’m here to have fun. M-may I join you?”

Max glanced at Chloe. The back of her hand tingled where ‘Lilith’ had touched it. Chloe shrugged. “Sure,” they both said.

“Where’s your wand,” Chloe asked.

Lilith gave her a serious look. “Real witches don’t need wands. They are crutches used by amateurs.”

“Damn,” Chloe laughed, “you’re doing this hardcore!”

Lilith slipped her arm through Max’s and sighed. “Ok,” she breathed, “what do we do?”

Max and Chloe glanced at each other again. “We go to a house and ring the bell. If someone comes we say ‘trick or treat’ and they give us candy,” Max said.

Chloe added, “We only go to houses with a porch light on.”

“That sounds easy,” Lilith said, “let’s go!”

After a moment for Max to reposition her basket, they set off. Several awkward minutes passed before Chloe asked a question. From there, the three settled into an easy conversation.

The evening deepened and the number of kids went down as the youngest were taken home by their parents. All three baskets were half full and their hearts were filled with mirth and cheer. Lilith now walked with her arm around Chloe’s.

In a moment alone, Chloe had asked Max about her friend. She was very touchy-feely with both of them, and gifted them with many a mysterious look and beautiful smile. Her behavior was a mystery to Max. “She’s never acted that way before,” she whispered, “or dressed like that. Normally, she’s super modest.”

“Well, she should stop hiding herself,” Chloe said, “she’s fucking beautiful.”

“Yeah… she is.”

There was an air around Lilith that caused Max to look at her in a completely different way. Since meeting in August, the two had become close friends. The confidence she exuded as Lilith was having an effect on her, and she couldn’t deny it was unwelcome. From the comments and behavior of Chloe, she knew her girlfriend felt the same way. She watched Lilith skip from the house, her bag of candy swaying to and fro. There was something right about this. Lilith stopped before them with a giggle and pulled them into a hug.

“This is so much fun,” she squealed. Chloe and Max could only agree as they returned the hug.

Evening passed into night and they wandered along the tree-lined sidewalk. Lilith walked in the middle, her arms around both Chloe and Max. Earlier, she’d doffed her cape and wrapped it around Chloe’s shoulders, declaring she didn’t want the barbarian to catch a cold. Ahead only one house remained.

“Ah, fuck it,” Chloe said, “we should head back. That’s Mr. Wilkins’ house. He’s never home. The house is always dark and the yard needs a chainsaw taken to it.”

“Wait,” Lilith said, tugging on their arms, “a porch light is on. We should go.”

Chloe laughed and said, “Oh no, I’ve seen this movie. We go in and fucking strange shit happens.” She smirked at Max and continued, “Besides, a little private trick or treating sounds good right now.” Max blushed.

“It’s the last house,” Lilith stated, “it’ll be a great way to end the night! Get candy from the house that never has it!”

“Or get our throats slit,” Chloe deadpanned.

Lilith looked at her with her mouth set. “I’m here to protect you,” she said confidently, “nothing will happen to my barbarian or otter while I’m around.”

“Ok,” Chloe said, “wadda you think Max?”

Max cringed. She’d hope Chloe would convince Ka-Lilith to go home. The trick or treat comment had stirred _things_ within her that she wanted to explore. “Uhhhhhhhh, go in?”

“Lead on, Sabrina,” said Chloe as she slipped her arm around Max. She tugged her under the cape and let her hand roam below the waist.

“Careful,” Max hissed, not sure if her warning was directed at Lilith or Chloe.

With her usual confident walk, Lilith headed for the gate. Without her cloak, Chloe and Max got their first real look at her outfit under the streetlights. “Is she wearing fishnets,” Chloe whispered to Max.

The gate opened with a creak and Max and Chloe followed Lilith up the walk. Behind them, the gate slammed shut with a loud clack that made Max jump. At the same time, they were plunged into darkness and a chill wind whipped their clothes and hair.

“Fuck,” Chloe exclaimed, “didn’t I say I’d seen this movie before!”

“The porch is right here,” came Lilith’s voice upon the wind.

“Where? We can’t see you,” Max shouted.

A white ball of light appeared ahead. It hung in the air, not bothered by the wind. Below it stood Lilith, her face cast into shadow by her hat. Two bright eyes peered at them from the shadow. Behind her was the porch.

“Where’d you get the light,” Chloe asked as they approached.

Lilith looked up and said, “Huh, will you look at that! Handy little thing, isn’t it!”

Chloe and Max exchanged looks. Together, they climbed the groaning, rickety stairs. The wide porch swayed under them as they approached the door. The wind disappeared the moment they left the stairs.

“Fuck, what’s going on,” Chloe hissed, “this porch isn’t that wide and we’re not getting closer to the door!”

Max clung to Chloe and debated using her rewind. She checked her watch only to see the numbers moving forwards and backwards at differing speeds. A shiver ran through her as she wondered what would to her in a place where time seemed to work differently. Dampness spread across her back and shoulders at the thought. With both hands around Chloe’s waist, she sought out Lilith.

Chloe’s observation seemed to have no effect on Lilith. She walked boldly toward the door. “Begone,” she commanded and suddenly they found themselves at the door.

As Lilith reached toward the doorbell, Max wriggled out of Chloe’s grasp. She stepped between Lilith and the bell. “What was that,” she asked incredulously.

“What?”

“That… word. You said ’begone’ and suddenly we’re at the door!”

Lilith smiled and her fingers touched Max’s cheek. Her skin burned where her fingertips rested. The fire shot down into her chest to awaken something she didn’t recognize, but damn did it feel good! “You have nothing to fear, Max. Not while I’m with you. I was frustrated so I said what I wished would happen. And here we are.”

Lilith stepped closer. Her fingers slid down Max’s neck to her shoulder, down her arm, to loosely grasp her fingers. “And now here _we_ are,” she breathed, “why don’t you ring the bell for us. We’ll get our candy then maybe you and I can… we can go enjoy some treats.”

Numbly, Max looked at her friend. Her dress, her speech, her actions, nothing matched the sweet woman she knew. Lilith oozed confidence and something else. She also sparked pleasurable, fuzzy wonders that made her heart and stomach leap around. With a hard swallow, Max reached behind her and found the doorbell. She pressed it then stepped aside.

The moment she lost contact with Lilith, Max slipped back under the cape with Chloe. “That was hella hot,” Chloe murmured to her.

“Yeah.” Max’s voice was hoarse and low. Her eyes stayed fixed on Lilith.

Minutes passed and no one answered the doorbell. Hope grew within Max that they could leave. Lilith rang the bell again. A moment later, the door creaked open.

“Yes,” came a deep, throaty greeting. Despite the bright light hovering over Kate, the person was wreathed in shadow.

“Trick or treat,” Lilith sang out.

“Trick!”

A chorus of howls shattered the night around them! Shrieks and screams wove the howling into a bone-chilling symphony. From the doorway came a cackling laugh. Shadows bounded around them, spied only from the corners of the eye.

From Lilith came a soft purple glow. It spread to engulf Max and Chloe. The shadows were revealed by it, horrid things that were all teeth and bone and claw. For Max and Chloe, the light was like a gentle caress where it touched them. The fear that churned within them was soothed by its touch. Chloe let her arms return to Max, her hand resting below Max’s waist.

“Not tonight,” declared Lilith, “your time has passed by ancient one.”

The cackling turned into a blood curdling scream at her words. It rose high in pitch, threatening to burst ear drums, then descended into a choked gurgling.

“Treat! Treat!” The voice whimpered.

Objects rained upon the porch, quickly accumulating into a small pile. Candy bars of all kinds built higher and higher. “Treat,” the voice implored.

“That looks good,” Lilith said. Immediately, the rain of candy bars stopped and the door slammed shut. With it went the shrieks and howls and screams and strange creatures.

“Looks like we hit the jackpot,” Lilith said with a smile. She waved Max and Chloe closer. “Good thing we came here.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said distantly, “good thing.”

Max pushed herself closer to Lilith, shuddering as Chloe’s hand slid across her butt. “What’s going on,” she demanded.

“What do you mean?”

“Kate-“

“Not Kate! Lilith!”

In stoney silence, Max and Lilith stared at each other. Finally, Lilith sagged. “Ok,” she whispered, “not here though.”

“We can go-“

“Back to my place,” Chloe interrupted, “Joyce and Sergeant Bootstrap are gone for the night.”

Lilith nodded and they left. Well, not before Chloe filled all their bags with the candy bars. And any pockets she could find. They slipped from the yard and hurried away from the creepy house.

* * *

“Here you go,” Max said as she handed Lilith a cup of tea. They were in Chloe’s living room. Chloe sat cross-legged on the couch. Max blushed when she glanced at her and realized the loincloth was bunched around her waist showing her blue underwear to everyone!

Max placed her cup and saucer on the coffee table and seated herself near Chloe. Arms immediately wrapped around her and pulled her between Chloe’s legs. Before making the tea, she’d taken off the onesie and now wore just shorts and a t-shirt. Chloe’s arms were under her breasts, pushing them up, and Max suddenly felt self-conscious in front of her friend.

Lilith kept her eyes on the tea though as she blew across it. The red lipstick practically glowed on the perfect O of her lips. She took a sip and closed her eyes as she breathed a contented sigh. “Your brewing skills have improved so much,” she breathed.

“I had a great teacher,” Max replied as Chloe handed her the tea cup.

“So, are you really a witch,” Chloe asked.

Max gasped and almost choked on her tea. “Chloe,” she protested but Lilith interrupted her.

“No, Max,” Lilith whispered, “Chloe’s right.” She took another sip, then set the tea and saucer on the table. When she sat back, she switched to sitting like Chloe, with hands rested lightly on her knees. She narrowed her eyes and from beneath dark lashes her eyes gleamed at them.

“Wait,” Chloe exclaimed when Lilith said nothing more, “I’m right?!”

With a sigh, Lilith said, “this is the one night a year I can be myself and no one will question it. Except, while I lived at home I couldn’t fully be myself.” Her head turned and she stared at the wine stain faded through years yet still visible.

“What do you mean,” asked Max. One of Chloe’s hands was tickling her belly and it was _so_ distracting.

“What you see, it’s how I see myself. My parents let us pretend and dress up for Halloween, but always within certain limits. These clothes would never be allowed in their house or church.”

Max leaned her head back on Chloe’s shoulder. When Lilith wasn’t looking, she turned and quickly kissed Chloe’s jaw. Then she did it again. “How does it make you feel,” Max asked, returning her head to a regular position. She also downed the rest of her tea and let Chloe return the cup to the table. With both hands free, visions of possibilities sprang to life.

“It makes me feel…” Lilith turned her hands palm upward and stared at them. When next she spoke, it was a throaty whisper they had to strain to hear. “Powerful.”

She looked up to see Max and Chloe kissing. One of Chloe’s hands was on Max’s cheek, holding her head steady while the other was someplace softer. Lilith pursed her lips. That’s not how this was supposed to turn out, though it was one of the possibilities.

Lilith was happy for the couple, lost in each other. Her heart twinged with sadness because she’d been holding out hope for a different end to the night. Her goal had seemed so close!

She wrapped herself in her loneliness and rose from the chair on silent feet. A whisper shrouded her from them as she went to the front door. Before she left, she looked back. Max had turned to straddle Chloe and was kissing her face all over. It looked like Chloe’s hands were under her shirt. Lilith wished them happiness in her heart as she left the household.

* * *

The halls of the Blackwell dorm were cold and empty, like her soul. Lilith slowly walked down the stinky hall toward her dorm. Tonight had been a strange night. For the first time in her life she’d let herself free! The joy and fulfillment that gave her made her never want to return to that other life.

At the same time, her goal had been within her grasp and had slipped through her fingers. For once, she wanted to feel soft arms around her. Her soul ached for that touch, for kisses to flit across her skin. For years she’d buried that part of herself deep and away from parents and Church. It had been risky enough to allow Lilith out each Halloween, a night where everyone was expected to be someone else. That other part of her was just as dangerous because what it awakened could never be put back to sleep.

Tonight, she had decided to put that behind her. For weeks her heart had chafed at its years’ long constraints. Tea dates, shared assignments, and stolen looks during class had nurtured a desire and she no longer wanted to hide it. But she had deluded herself. There had been another. She had miscalculated and that desire had carved a hole in her heart that couldn’t be filled.

Her fingers touched the knob to her room. It was reminiscent of so many Halloweens and other events in her life. Each one began with hope and ended in a dark corner by herself.

“Kate?”

Lilith froze, fingers still on the door knob.

_She wasn’t supposed to be here! I thought she was out of town!_

“You look…”

When the speaker didn’t complete the sentence, Lilith slowly turned around. The glossy, form-fitting red suit caused certain _things_ to leap to her attention. Her breath caught as green eyes pierced her with a wanting look.

Vic stepped toward her, swinging her tail playfully with one hand. “Fuck you’re cute,” she purred as she came closer.

Lilith’s skin was alive and it was electric! The air sizzled against her and shot sparks into her heart and other places. She stepped closer to the lithe Devil and let her eyes wander a slow journey from foot to crown.

Since the first day, she’d felt a pull toward Vic, but always assumed the woman was above her. But here she was gazing at Lilith, like Max and Chloe gazed at each other. Her heart pounded and a lump formed in her throat as she thought of her crush. The Devil was not her, but Lilith couldn’t deny a certain interest, a curiosity about this woman who gave her such tantalizing looks.

She swallowed the lump, licked her lips, and stepped into Vic’s space. The woman’s red lips were parted, inviting, and her eyes were fixed on hers. “Not Kate,” she purred, “Lilith. Trick or treat?”

Without hesitation, Vic whispered, “Treat!”

They crashed together in a shared desire long hidden! Hands touched and roamed, fueled by an energy that crackled around them. Lilith found herself pushing at Vic. They stumbled backwards, lips separated and yearning but hands never letting the other go. The wall stopped them, driving the breath from Vic.

Lilith seized the opportunity to grab Vic’s hips and pull themselves tight together. Their lips found each other again and she found Vic’s mouth open, willing, waiting. Her tongue slipped inside to meet and play with the other.

One of Vic’s hands left her to fumble with the door. She was moaning already from the kiss. At last the door opened and Vic reluctantly tore her mouth away.

“Let’s go into my room,” she panted. So many fantasies over the last three months were suddenly coming true! The unexpectedness of them coming smashing into reality, among other things. Kate’s lips were fixed to her throat, kissing, sucking, pulling.

Lilith growled. The devil wanted to play, wanted to command. She didn’t know who she played with. Her tongue slowly slid up the devil’s throat. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled. One hand lightly traced designs on the devil’s belly.

She let go of the lip and looked into the green, lust-filled eyes. “Beg me,” she whispered as a hand found a nice soft something to squeeze.

The devil made a high-pitched sound between a gasp and a moan. Her hands moved against Lilith, but couldn’t decide whether to pull her close or push her away. For a few seconds, the devil opened an closed its mouth like she wanted to speak.

“Please!” The word was a plaintive moan. “Please! T-take me!” Vic didn’t know if she meant ‘take me into my room’ or something else and frankly, Vic didn’t care. The hand left the V of her legs and rose to brush her cheek. She wanted it to return, to hold her, and do things to her. Never before had someone’s touch there caused such heady pleasure to explode in her. She turned her head, chest heaving from what Ka-Lilith had awoken within her.

“You’ll be mine,” Lilith purred. She now had one leg between the socialite’s thighs, pressed and flexing in an enticing way. She spied the tail hanging limply on the floor and smirked. “Maybe we could give you a real tail.”

“I’m yours,” Vic panted. She pushed her hips toward Kate. 

“What do you want,” Lilith asked.

Vic groaned, no longer caring they were in the hall. No one heard or no one was here though. “Fuck me,” she moaned.

“Ask me again.”

“Fuck me.”

“Louder!”

Vic trembled. Her mind was melting under what this woman, this goddess was doing to her. She wanted, no she needed it bad!

“FUCK ME!”

“Hmmm,” Lilith said, “maybe. If you’re a good little devil. What’s my name?”

“K-Kate.” It took everything Vic had to spit out the name. Her body demanded release, now!

“Nu-uh. My real name. Say it and beg for what you want.”

Vic tried to push herself against the leg but the other woman had moved it away. A strength that belied the small frame held her against the wall. An overwhelming need ruled her mind and body and she whimpered as she tried to do something, anything, to get the release she needed.

“Beg.”

It was too much. With what little rational thought she could muster, Vic drew in a breath. “LILITH! PLEASE FUCK ME!”

“That’s better,” Lilith purred as along the hall doors began to open. With surprising strength, she lifted Vic into her arms. Vic’s arms went around her neck.

Heads popped into the hallway as they stepped into Vic’s room, eyes hungrily fixed on each other. The moment they crossed the threshold, Vic’s eyes went wide. Her tail suddenly swished upward, coiling around Lilith’s arm. “What,” she gasped, but Lilith shushed her.

“It’s just the beginning,” Lilith whispered, “There’ll be plenty of time for questions later.”

Lilith lowered her head and Vic felt warm lips fasten to the base of her throat. She gasped as the touch pushed that burning in her chest to a new level. Her hands scrambled at Lilith and she threw her head back as something pressed between her legs. The door closed behind them, cutting off a cry of ecstasy that exploded from Vic.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq) and[LtDax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtDax) for your beta reading skills!


End file.
